Mario
'''Please refrain to edit without permission! (Fixing errors and refining are still allowed) ''Mario & Sonic at Rio 2016 Olympic Games '''is a fan-made sequel of the ''London 2012 Olympic Games ''edition. It features new characters and events along with returning events from the Beijing 2008 and London 2012 editions. The 3DS version features a Story Mode. ' ' Gameplay modes Free Play (Available for both versions) Up to 4 players can play in any event. Like in ''Mario & Sonic at London 2012 Olympic Games, all the Olympic Events and Dream Events are unlocked from the beginning. Achievements also return. Story Mode (3DS exclusive) A single player mode in which Mario and Sonic, along with their friends who are recruited throughout the story, set off to save the Olympic Games from Bowser and Eggman. Plot The night after the opening ceremony, Bowser and Eggman are in the scientist's makeshift base. Both are concerned that, even they were invited for these Olympic Games, Mario and Sonic would still beat them in most of the events and get all the medals. Luckily for them, Eggman has built a gadget that consists of a ray gun and a belt: The ray gun is used to shoot at the person you want to steal his/her abilities from, which are later stored inside the belt's circuits. Without a doubt, they prepare themselves to steal the rest of the alhlete's skills so they can win the gold medals. WFC (Available for both versions) The player can access the Nintendo WFC to view and submit their best scores worldwide. Playable characters Wii version All-around Speed Power Skill Misc. *Mii 3DS version Heroes *Mario *Luigi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Classic Sonic Girls *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat Wild ones *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Funky Kong *Knuckles the Echidna *Vector the Crocodile Tricksters *Wario *Waluigi *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Rouge the Bat Challengers *Yoshi *Bowser Jr. *Toad *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog Events Olympic Events *Athletics **100 m Sprint **110 m Hurdles **400 m **Long Jump **Pole Vault **Triple Jump **High Jump **Hammer Throw **Discus Throw **Javelin Throw *Gymnastics **Uneven Bars **Trampoline **Rhythmic Ribbon **Vault **Balance Beam (3DS exclusive) *Aquatics **100m Freestyle **10m Platform **Synchronized Swimming **Waterpolo *Cycling **Team Pursuit **Team Sprint *Table Tennis *Archery *Shooting - Skeet *Canoeing - Canoe Sprint 1000m *Football (Wii exclusive) *Beach Volleyball *Basketball *Tennis *Fencing *Equestrian *Judo (3DS exclusive) *Boxing (3DS exclusive) *Handball (3DS exclusive) Dream Events *Dream Marathon *Dream Skating *Dream Hurdles *Dream Aquatics *Dream Archery *Dream Basketball *Dream Soccer *Dream Volleyball Locations Mario series *World 1-1 (Mushroomy Plains) from Super Mario Bros. (Dream Marathon) *Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii (Dream Aquatics) *Mario Stadium from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (Dream Basketball) *Peach's Castle from Mario Sports Mix (Dream Volleyball) Sonic series *City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 (Dream Skating) *Hang Castle from Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Archery) *Sky Babylon from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Dream Soccer) *Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Hurdles) References to other games *''Sonic Riders ''series: Amy, Blaze and Rouge's Skater outfits are taken from this series. *''Sonic Rush Adventure: Sky Babylon appears for the Dream Soccer event. *''Mario Kart Wii'': Koopa Cape appears for the Dream Aquatics event. The Miis use the same voice clips. *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'': Dream Basketball shares gameplay elements and Mario Stadium appears for said event. *''Mario Sports Mix'': Peach's Castle appears for the Dream Volleyball event. The Mario characters use the same special moves for this game (Except Rosalina, who didn't appear). *''Mario Strikers series: Dream Soccer shares gameplay elements. *''Sonic Colors: Planet Wisp appears for the Dream Hurdles event. The Wisps can be used in said event as well. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Ye Olde Baker Boy Productions Category:Sonic (series) Category:Olympic Games Category:2015 Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games